Scattered Fur
by nat0the0cat
Summary: In the magic land of somewhere, the story of a tiny blue cat unfolds, his past? Not pleasant. the present? well it's there. And the future? Yet to be decide. Join Kuroko on his adventure of trying not to die! (I'm sorry I'm bad at summaries) btw this is an Akakuro fan fiction :3 [ON HIATUS] sorry I'm out of ideas for the time being ;n;
1. look who's back

Scattered Fur

Chapter one: look who's back

The young cat slowly opened his eyes only to find more darkness beyond the seal of his eyelids,

"Where am I?" He wondered aloud not sensing another's presence in the cold room.

"Oh yeah that's right…." He mumbled in monotone remembering the events of earlier.

 _The light blue furred cat walked around the alleyway, grateful that none of the larger creatures noticed him as he went to the dumpster behind the restaurant._

 _"Humans barely eat any of their food in there…" He said blankly as he stared at the mass of disposed-of left overs. He picked out an object that smelled edible and with a grunt threw it to the ground prancing after it. He was about to sink the tiny teeth into his meal, but he froze as a large flapping of wings was heard. He looked over and spotted an enormous Raven staring at him, hunger shown in his eyes. Without so much as a caw, the Raven darted towards the tiny cat piercing his tail. The small blue feline squeaked out in pain before abandoning his meal and running as fast as he could into the street ripping his now bloody tail free. The Raven kept in pursuit managing to take a bite of the young toms hind legs a ear before the cat reached the open. The cat's heart thumped in his chest threading to break out as he ran screaming,_

 _"Help!" No one seemed to hear him before he tripped over a metal pipe near the construction site and fell over unconscious._

His face turned into a slight pout at the memory

"Stupid Raven…" He muttered before standing up and stretching his legs, he noticed they were covered in some kind of white thick string, they still hurt though. And as he stood up his head throbbed uncontrollably, he toppled over and hit his chin on the hard surface mewing pitifully. As his dizziness started to fade a bright light appeared forcing him to use his paws to shield his eyes from the light. As they slowly got adjusted he silently studied his surroundings.

"Metal bars, it looks like a cage almost… And there are a lot more around me… Oh please tell me I-" he thought to himself before he was nearly thrown backwards by a booming voice in the room that seemed to be directed towards him.

" Well hellooooo Kuroko! Just couldn't stay away huh?" A female human with short brown hair said with joy, but upon closer inspection he could see the fury burning in her eyes.

"Hello Riko-San." He said with no particularly emotion as he stared at the owner of the store.

"So what happened to you being in Teiko?" She said her smile seemed to be slowly crushing her teeth.

"I left." He said blinking at her slowly.

"OH YOU left. Care to give me the privilege of knowing WHY?!" She creamed dropping her joyful facade.

"I...was not needed." He said hesitantly remembering the horror of what happened last year. His ears slowly turned down, but he pulled them back up determined to remain calm.

"Well that's Just GREAT! We already have enough troubles with the Serin council cutting out funds, SO IF YOU'RE GOING TO STAY YOU NEED TO HELP OUT!" She yelled at the small tom cat. Her voice caused slight murmurs from the other areas of the vast room.

"I am sorry if I am a nuisance, but I must point out it was not my choice to come back specifically here, but if it is needed I shall work for my stay here until someone gets me." He said with a small almost inaudible sigh as he walked up to the front of his little room.

"But if you wish for me to help in someway, I do not believe I can do it from in here." The blue fur ball said plainly staring at The tall brunette. She muttered various things that were a bit rude to the tom, but nevertheless she opened the door and walked out. Assuming he was meant to follow he jumped down and scampered after Riko, glad to see that known of the others really noticed him. He followed Riko's scent into a large meeting room, there were many people in the room along with her, he recognized a few from before.

"Hello Hyūga-San, Mitobe-San, Izuki-San, Koganei-San." He said bowing his head once he hopped up to the table to look at them. The four others (besides the red-haired one) gaped at the small cat.

"He can speak?" They exclaimed loudly as they walked up to the small cat, staring at him perplexed.

"I guess Kuroko's quite a CATch with the new guys." He said with a smirk.

"Go die!" Shouted Hyūga as he scolded Izuki for the bad pun. Kuroko's face Didn't change. He turned toward the three people staring at him, his fur fluffed up slightly from the attention, but with a. Long blink he look e at them,

"Yes I can speak amongst other things, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya, it is nice to meet you."

The trio only opened their eyes wider at being addressed by him, they seemed stuck in a trance before Koganei elbowed them and they spoke.

"Oh, um yes, I'm um…. F..F-Furihata Kōki." The man with brown hair stuttered.

"And I'm Kawahara Kōichi." Said the man with the shaved head.

"And I am F-Fukuda Hiroshi" spoke a brunette with uneven hair. The three stepped back together as they realized how rude they were being, but as soon as they stepped away Riko stared at The red head death in her eyes.

"Kagami go introduce yourself." She was practically hissing at the one named, Kagami. Kuroko turned to stare at him with blank eyes. The red haired male shuddered at the anger in her voice and walked up looking down at the small cat.

"Kagami Taiga…" He said simply before walking towards one of the chairs in the room.

"It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance Kagami-Kun" meowed the cat before turning back to Riko,

"What is it you want me to help with" he said with a slight downwards twitch of his ear. The Brunette turned away from Kagami, who she was practically setting on fire with her eyes, and informed the blue cat.

"We are running low on food at the shelter, hunt it, steal it, I don't care just find enough for a bunch of hungry animals and us." She ordered him before turning around and slumping back in her chair.

"Okay, sure Riko-San" he said with a small bow of his head before hopping off the table and trotting out of the meeting room, to the entrance where he hopped outside and ran to the forest.


	2. What's a nygoya?

CHAPTER TWO: What's a Nygoya?

Kuroko scampered into the forest fascinated by the sounds and smells that greeted him. He shook his head and went back to the task at hand.

"I can hunt in here for the others in the shelter and get some fast food for Riko-San and the others…" He mumbled to himself as he trailed after the scent of a rabbit. The small tom cat lightened his already silent steps as he crept. Closer to the rabbit which was now in view. The tom cat went unnoticed as he crept behind the rabbit, thankful for his lack of presence. And pounced poking his little teeth into the rabbit's neck blood on his fangs. He dug a hole in the ground and put the rabbit inside filling it up again, keeping it safe from hunters while he gathered more prey.

* * *

Serin Shelter

"S-so is th-that normal…?" Stuttered Fukuda breaking the silence that had filled the room after the blue feline had left.

"What part?" Asked the co-manager of the shelter Hyūga as he stared at the new worker.

"T-the t-talk-king part…" He mumbled softly.

"No idiot!" He said gruffly slapping the employee over the head with a bundle of paper. As this happened Kagami stood up and looked over at the manager.

"Well then just what the hell is he!?" He vocalized loudly. Riko looked at him and sighed her palm covering her face.

"Baka-game… Have you ever heard of a nygoya?"

* * *

In the forest Kuroko caught scent of a doe, he crept up on it slowly gazing at its beauty. It's legs were almost three times taller than himself…

* * *

"No…" He said after a moment looking down almost like a toddler at his nickname.

"Well let me put it this way… They are creatures which can…" She stopped for a moment biting her lip, she glanced at Hyūga. He just shrugged and he's turned for her to continue.

Kagami missed this slight exchange and looked up at Riko.

"Which can…" He prodded on.

* * *

His eyes went black and the doe glowed the same light blue as the little cats fur. The creature cried out in fear as it wa slotted off the ground. In an instant a flash of blue light came blinding everyone within sight. It faded after no more than a second and the small feline stood there, dragging the now dead doe to collect with his rabbit.

"Which can use unnatural powers… Kuroko is one of them…" She said slightly hesitant noticing the confused look on Kagami's face.

"Like what" he asked densely.

"I'm not sure about others, but Kuroko can create cause an animal to...we'll. Suffocate in light… amongst other things..."

He can probably do other things to.. She thought glancing away from the newbies startled faces.

"WHAT!?"

* * *

Kuroko's eyes went black again as he got to his prey hole, the doe, the rabbit, and a bird floated into the air above glowing blue. In an instance the blue light appeared again and once again it was gone leaving nothing but the little cat in its place.

"I guess now I should get some food for Riko-San and the others. He thought out loud as he ran towards the nearest restaurant, Maji Burger.

* * *

"That's not okay! What do you mean suffocate? When were you planning to tell us this? WHAT IS HE?!" The screams of the new members overlapped each other creating a pile of nonsense.

"SHUT IT!" The manager screamed at them smoke practically pouring out of her ears, she opened her mouth to scold them more, but a flash of blue light net before them and they all stared down at the table, Kuroko stood there with a doe, a rabbit, a bird, and what looked like an entire fridge of hamburgers and fries. He sipped at a vanilla milkshake and looked up at Riko,

"I came with what you requested." He said unblinking not noticing the screams of Fukuda upon his eyes contact with the dead animals. Riko sighed and looked down at him sternly.

"Move those to the food storage room." She snarled wishing he had come back later.

"Okay Riko-San" He said as a blue light flashed blinding everyone for a second before they looked down and all that remained was a scrap of blue fur.

* * *

Somewhere out there

In a dark room lit only by a small candle a man sat at a desk a broken pen lay on a piece of paper, nothing was written, it was blank without even a mark. A slight flapping of wings was heard in the silent room. A pink dove landed in front of the man on the desk, a precise of paper rolled up and clutched between the talons.

"I think I have found where he went." The dove chirped cheerily letting the paper out of her grasp as she unrolled it. The man at the desk read it carefully, a small smirk appeared on his face as his eyes got further down the page. His eyes flashed with an unreadable emotion, one red, one gold. He put the scroll down and stared at the pink dove.

"Get the others we should have a meeting about this." He said with a sly smile as the bird nodded and flew off to find the others in the area,

"Tetsuya it's about time you came home…"

A/N: so sorry that all of these chapters are so short this is my first time writing one of these and my ideas come fast and incomplete, so these chapters will come fast but be short, please review to give me some tips so I can improve as I make more chapters and maybe more stories!


	3. Unexpected Visitor

**Chapter 3: Unexpected visitor**

key:

 **Bold: over phone like device**

 _Italics: thoughts or flashback_

Underline: setting

Serin shelter

Kuroko dropped the food off in the storage facility and walked up to his old room, the window showed that it wa slate day dark outside. Been an uneventful day huh… The blue tom thought to himself as he pounced onto his old bed. He soon fell asleep with one thought in his mind. _More comfy then back there…_ _

Employe break room

"So why is that cat even here…" He mumbled mostly to himself. The others in the room shrugged, for it was their first year here as well.

"That deer was five, if not more, times bigger than him…" Fukuda mumbled as he sat on the floor in a ball. " it could have been some poor baby deer's mother…" he said shutting his eyes.

"Yea… Well I'm gonna go out for the night, see you guys tomorrow." He sa id hesitantly as he left the room staring at the petrified Fukuda. Honestly just what is that cat? The redhead wondered.

Kurokos empty room.

 _Red and gold, that's all that's there red and gold red and gold redandgoldREDANDGOLDRE_ \- Kuroko awoke with a start mewing pitifully before realizing he was alone in the dark. His nightmare returned to his mind, and he quickly shook it off before hopping out of bed and to the window, he carefully opened it and hopped outside great fun for the silence the forest behind the shelter provided. _It's over, you don't have to think about it anymore…_ He told himself though he wasn't really sure he believed those words. He felt terrified with the thoughts of going back there… Red and gold red and gold… It seemed as if something in his mind was whispering to him, something he could not control. Somehow blush appeared on his cheek at the thought of the owner of those colors. He pawed at the ground confused at his thoughts before he looked up again.

"Whatever it is I'll just ignore it for now…" He said plainly as he walked deeper into the forest finding something glowing a dim red up ahead. As he crept closer to the light he a heard a soft voice. Instinctively he crouched down and crept closer to the source as silent as the moon. The voice became clearer and finally the source was in view. He took note of the characters features. _A blond Neko… Large sharp teeth almost like a saber tooth, and a color that breaks him away from hair surroundings…._ The blue ghostly cat thought as he observed the male Neko.

"Yea yea I know… Light blue right?" The tom froze at the color, _that's my fur color…_ He aimed his ears towards the glowing red object in the nekos hands and tuned in for the voice.

" **Yes a small light blue cat, make sure he doesn't see you. Kotarō don't fail me…** " Kuroko's eyes jutted open upon recognizing the voice. _Sei- Akashi-San…_ He thought as he immediately sprinted away abandoning any kind of secrecy. He heard a shout from the one named Kotarō as he had obviously heard the toms escape.

"Are you kidding me! That fast! It's barely been a week!" He mumble distressed as he raced towards the shelter diving in and closing his window, panting as he lay on his bed. To scared to fall asleep and have that dream again, or be taken unaware. He stayed up staring at the window tripping to suppress the worry in his mind.

Outside the shelter

A certain red headed teen was walking outside of the Serin shelter circling back around the forest. He, like most of the other workers, lived in the shelter.

"Hey calm down I've got the things scent trail." Came a voice from around the corner.

"Hey who's there! And what are you doing here!" He said before running a round the corner surprised to see a blond Neko, with saber tooth like teeth. The Neko jumped at his voice.

"Ah, um I'm just… HEY I'm a law abiding citizen, I don't have to answer to you!" The Neko shouted loudly stomping his food and turning his back to the tall red teen.

"Well actually you're TRESPASSING ON PRIVATE PROPERTY DUMBASS! NOW GET OUT BEFORE I CHASE YOU OFF!" The redhead shouted as the Neko shrunk back and folded his ears at the loud yelling.

Kuroko covered his ears with his paws upon hearing the redhead shout, "some People are trying to not sleep here…" He muttered before his mind drifted into unconsciousness.

Kagami angrily stomped towards the blonde about to put in another word, but the Neko quickly scampered off away from Kagami's view,

"good riddance…" he said before stumbling towards the shelter entrance to finally get some sleep.

The forest

" **Tell me what happened** …" The voice commanded over the glowing phone.

"Well um someone saw me near the end of the scent trail it wa sap patently an animal shelter or something and...ihadtorunaway, but that's not important…"

" **Well then what IS important.** " The voice urged sound disgruntled.

"I found a scrap of blue fur near a window into the building, the Same color you told me, light blue fur that glows in the moonlight."

" **Oh really…** " The voice stopped for a brief moment " **return back to the base bring the fur with you** " the voice commanded.

"Uh yeah okay sure." The Neko responded hearing a slight chuckle before the connection was cut. _I wonder why Akashi-san's so interested with this..._

A/N: okay so I'm trying to get this all to work, but you have no idea how infuriating it is to get the lines and bonds and invalids and underlines and garbage, I'm not in a computer btw. Thank you so much for the reviews and follows! Sadly this is my last chapter for the night but expect more soon!


	4. Search and Wait What?

**Bold: over the phone (or phone like device)**

 _italics: thoughts or flashback_

underline: location

 **Chapter 4: Search and Wait What?**

Somewhere out there

"Why did Akashicchi call us here again?"

"Baka did you even listen to Satsuki's instructions."

"Aominecchi's so mean!"

"Quiet down both of you? Did any of you actually listen to Momoi?"

"Well.. I-"

"Mine-chin should pay more attention…"

"Like you can speak!" A group of aggravated animals arrived at the door where the red haired man had sat. A green Grey hound with aggravation showing on his face, a yellow small cheetah bawling tears, a long blue snake mumbling at the ground, and a purple bear, a fish in his mouth."Finally you guys are here, Akashi-Kun is about to blow A fuse, get in!" The pink dove commanded as she flew in through the now opened door. The others soon followed.

"Shintaro, Ryouta, Atsushi, Daiki… How nice of you to finally join us…" The redhead snarled opening and closing a pair of scissors in his hand. The animals all gulped fearing for their lives.

"Anyone want to care to explain why you are late?" He questioned a deathly aura around him.

"Mine-chin was taking to long." The tall purple bear mumbled the fish still half sticking out of his mouth.

"Aoi!-" the blue snake started but was silenced by a scissor flying past his head grazing the top.

"You shall receive your punishment later…" He hissed dangerously. "Anyways I have something for you all to do." He spoke mysteriously and a smirk appeared in his face when he noted their confused expressions.

"It has to do with a certain blue cat."

Serin shelter

Kagamisat in bed his eyes blood shot. Apparently after the events of last night he hadn't gotten much sleep. With the new addition of the sun burning holes in his eyes he decided to get up. He got out of his room and walked towards the kitchen. They still had burgers after that cat had brought them over last night. The tall male grabbed about 20 and sat down eating them.

"Hello Kagami-Kun." A soft voice said. The teen looked down at the blue cat and choked on his food.

"WHEN DID YOU GET THERE!?" He screamed probably waking all of the other residents.

"I've been here the whole time, you sta down after me." He said plainly sippingon a milkshake in front of him.

"Are you even supposed to have tha- no whatever, just get out of my spot!" The redhead exclaimed.

"I don't see it labeled as yours, plus as I had said. I was here first." The small cat deapanned as he continued sipping his drink. "You look tired." He commented noting his bloodshot eyes.

"Yea whatever… Oh, he there was some guy lurking around here last night, a blond Neko." Kuroko's heart practically stopped beating. Dammit, I was way to reckless, he probably followed my scent trail… Idiot! He mentally screamed at himself, but before he could scold himself more he wa stolen out of his thoughts by a maburger landing in front of him, he glanced up at the red teen confused by this action of… Kindness?

"Here… For… You know getting them yesterday…" The red head mumbled looking away.

"Thank you Kagami-Kun." Kuroko said with a slight smile as he ate together with the red head.

Somewhere out there

"Wait what?!" Hissed a certain blue snake, "We can't go near him without him recognizing ussss though! Much lesssss get him to come with usss" He hissed confused.

"Baka Akashi would have already considered this." The grey hound said hitting the snake on the head.

"As Shintaro said, yes I have Daiki…" The empower said coldy his words sounded like a knife cutting through the snake skin. "He won't be able to recognize you trust me with that… Now satsuki I'm assuming up you can handle the rest?"

"Of course Akashi-kun, now you guys follow me!" She chirped cheerily leading the group to the exit of the I closed area. Once they reached outside the dove pulled out one of her feathers and a flash of pink light engulfed them all. Once it faded three were no more animals, there was an abnormally tall teen with purple hair, sharp teeth, and a fish in his mouth. A (Not as tall but still) tall green haired teen with dog like ears and a small tail. A tanned, dark-blue haired teen, with sharp fangs. A gold haired teen with cat ears and tail spotted with black dots. And last a long pink haired female with small wings.

"AHHHHHH!" Screams could be heard all through out the mountain, but one could only wonder, who could have made such a noise?

Serin shelter

Riko was awoken by the scream of a certain red headed worker of hers. With a twitch of aggravation she got up and out of her room, stomping towards the source of the noise. The kitchen.

"KAGAMI JUST WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU YELLING AT!" She demanded.

"HIM!" The teen shouted back immediately pointing at the cat sitting across from him.

"HIM WH- AHHHH, KUROKO!?" She screeched as she had not noticed the cat unitil now.

"Hello Riko-San" he said with a tiny nod of his head.

"STOP DOING THAT! We're gonna die from Heart attacks one day!" She exaggerated scolding the blue cat for his ghost-like presence. She walked towards him about to slap him, but he was already gone

"KUROKO!"

The forest

The small cat meowed pitifully as he walked into the forest. At least this place is quiet… He thought. But he couldn't keep the memory of last night away, that man… Akashi-kun… I just need to get my mind off of it… Perhaps I heard the wrong voice, yeah that's it. He told himself as he sat down in a tree in the forest unknowing of the pair of eyes staring at him from above….

A/N: yep it's a cliff hanger because reasons! Thank you all for the favorites, reviews, and follows! I honestly excepted people to hate this, thank you for proving me wrong! Again thank you so much and stay tuned for more chapters!


	5. Going a bit nuts

Agh I am so sorry, I didn't include this in my last chapters and I know that you guys know this, but it needs to be in there. I do NOT own KNB.

 **Bold: dialogue over a distance (phone or such)**

 _Italics: thoughts or flash back_

Underline: location of where certain following events are taking place.

Chapter 5: going a bit _nuts_

N0T0C

Somewhere out there

A top a lonely mountaintop stood five humans with rainbow colored hair, and weird animal parts such as ears or tails.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO SATSUKI!" Demanded a tanned teen with dark blue hair and long fangs.

"It's to make sure Tetsu-Kun doesn't recognize you!" She chirped happily oblivious to the demo is aura circling the teen.

"Waaaah Momicchi's so mean!" Cried the blood teen with cat like features.

"Will both of you shut up." Stated the green teen with a fluffy dog tail flashing back and forth in irritation.

"As I said, this is a temporary disguise, you all know where to go sooo, goodbye now!" The pink haired female said before flapping up on her matching wings and into the clouds. The four teens stood there in awe and anger silently (or in aomine's case loudly) cursing at the female.

"Well I'm going to go so Akashi doesn't cut our heads off." The green tsundere muttered before walking away, the others soon followed the purple haired giant, finished his fish and ran off with the others.

N0T0C

The forest

Could it really be him? The creature thought as he looked down upon the blue tom. He caught the look in the blue cats eyes, one of no expression. But the creature could tell that it was one of relief, and stress. Not giving himself anymore time to think the creature jumped down in front of the tom, shocking him.

"Hey Kuroko! Long time no see!"

N0T0C

The forest

Kuroko jumped back at the sight of a...flying squirrel landing in front of him.

"Hey Kuroko! Long time no see!" It exclaimed as it jumped on top of the blue cat. Meanwhile Kuroko was frozen in shock, he was broken out of the trance by the body on top of him.

"O-Ogiwara-kun?!" He said shocked a she turned to face the creature.

"Ay! You remember me!" He said cheerily "Never thought you'd be back here, I thought I'd lost you after Teiko…" His tone gets darker as he revisits the memories of what had happened before.

N0T0C

 _Outside Kurokos room: Serin Shelter_

 _"Wait, repeat again, who's here!?" A flying squirrel questioned the blue cat in front of him._

 _"A rich looking man named Akashi. Apparently he wants a blue cat, or so I've been told…" The tiny feline said monotonely as he stared at his friend._

 _"Well it's obvious you don't want to go, why is that?" The brown furred creature said easily reading the young cats mind. The cat sighed in return._

 _"I don't know… I just don't want to leave you…" He said scuffing his paws against the hard ground. "I don't want to lose anyone else…"_

N0T0C

The forest

"Um ogiwara-kun? Are you okay?" Kuroko said worried as his frie- acquaintance continued to stare into the sky blankly.

"Oh… Hmm? I'm fine, so yea.. Um anyways how are you why are you back here?" He questioned quickly getting back his energetic attitude. Kuroko noticed his forced smile and inwardly pouted to himself. _I know what he was thinking…_ Kuroko thought, as he too had been reliving that moment. He shook the thoughts out of his head and focused on the question.

"I left."

"..."

"What?"

"Well that's not very descriptive now is it…" They squirrel replied obviously skeptical.

"Well there's not much to describe, I decided to leave, and I did." Kuroko answered plainly.

 _Keep telling yourself that…_ He thought to himself reliving his end in Teiko.

N0T0C

 _Somewhere out there_

 _A shadow seemed to drift through the manors halls. A scroll floated above the figure a light blue glow surrounding it, the scroll was placed down on a table and the figure stopped bowing their head._

 _"I'm sorry Se-Akashi-San." The figure voiced before a bright blue flash appeared and dissipated leaving the figure nowhere to be seen._

N0T0C

The forest

"I wonder what happened after that…" He instinctively murmured aloud. Ogiwara heard this.

"What happened after what?" He pressed on narrowing his eyes as if he were peering into the small cats very should, examining it for lies.

"...Oh nothing Ogiwara-kun." He said plainly after a pause.

"Wel-" the creature opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by the shuffling of leaves and scuffling of movement below them. Signaling for the cat to be silent he looked down and gaped when he saw-

N0T0C

Kajou City

"Aw I hate this thing." He pouted referencing his human ish body, he had hid his ears under a hat, and his tail in his pants.

"At least I can go towards Kurokocchi tomorrow!" He said cheerily. But once he looked around his face showed a less-than pure smile.

"Hope you're ready Kurokocchi…"

A/N: ugh sorry this is at like 11:00 (depending where u live) and sorry that this is so short, agh I cry tears. Anyways I'm trying to find a new style of separating things if u hate it tell me, I'm just trying to organize this, tear. Anyways thank you so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following. I don't know how much of what is considered normal but just like 5 or so for me is like amazing, anyways this may not upload till tomorrow or maybe for u it already is tomorrow honesty I don't know, hopefully this does things and life and ye, again arigato! (Fears I spelled almost everything wrong... Brushes of fear so I can work on my homework that is going to take me to 3 am)


End file.
